


Ha Ha, And Then What?

by NihilismBot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Cybersex, M/M, Sexting, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismBot/pseuds/NihilismBot
Summary: Cons4Eva was feeling a little bored. Good thing Crankcase is there to keep him company!





	Ha Ha, And Then What?

**Cons4Eva:** I was feeling lonely, so I decided to do some research

**Grumpybox:** On what?

**Cons4Eva:** On Cybertronians

**Grumpybox:** What about us?

**Cons4Eva:** ;;;)

**Cons4Eva:** I just watched some informational videos ;;;)

**Grumpybox:** I think I'm missing something

**Cons4Eva:** I'm missing you, Grumpy:::(

**Grumpybox:** I miss you too

**Cons4Eva:** How much?

**Grumpybox:** A lot. I think we're going to head to Distea if you want to meet there. If you can

**Cons4Eva:** What would you do if I could meet up with you? ;;;)

**Grumpybox:** I'd be happy

**Cons4Eva:** But what would you **do**?

**Grumpbox:** Meet you?

**Cons4Eva:** What would you **do** to **me**?

**Grumpbox:** Chat?

**Cons4Eva:** …

**Cons4Eva:** I'll start.

**Cons4Eva:** I would wrap my arms around you and caress your face, gently pulling you closer until we were eye-to-eye.

**Cons4Eva:** Then I would run my tongue along your cheek, tracing my way to your audial which I would nibble on.

**Grumpybox:** Oh!

**Grumpybox:** I would also put my arms around you and kiss your forehead

**Cons4Eva:** I move my hands down, teasing my claws along transformation seams. I rest my hands on your aft and squeeze.

**Grumpybox:** My vents turn on

**Cons4Eva:** Smiling, I run my hands down your chest, With one hand, I rub against your interface panel.

**Grumpybox:** I have a question

**Cons4Eva:** What is it?

**Grumpybox:** How many tentacles do you have? I'm looking it up and the numbers keep changing

**Cons4Eva:** It's different for every Dire Wraith.

**Grumpybox:** How many do **you** have though?

**Cons4Eva:** Let's keep going and maybe you'll find out ;;;)

**Grumpybox:** Fine

**Grumpybox:** I pull you closer and bite your neck

**Cons4Eva:** I gasp then dip my claws into gaps in your armor and stroke the sensitive wiring.

**Grumpybox:** My vents sped up

**Cons4Eva:** I keep rubbing your interface panel. I give you a sly expression.

**Grumpybox:** I slid my panel open. My valve has already started to produce lubricant

**Cons4Eva:** What about your spike?

**Grumpybox:** You want that too?

**Cons4Eva:** I have a lot of hands, Grumpy ;;;)

**Grumpybox:** Oh right. My spike is pressurized fully

**Cons4Eva:** What does it look like?

**Grumpybox:** Uh, it's blue and has some red lights on it

**Cons4Eva:** Why don't you send me a picture?

**Grumpybox:** Sure

**Cons4Eva:** Oh, Grumpy  <3 It's so big. And it's a darker blue than the rest of your plating. I do like the lights running up the sides, very attractive. And is it ribbed?

**Grumpybox:** Yeah, milnean ribbing is common in cybertronians

**Cons4Eva:** I know that from my “research,” but I didn't know if you had it.

**Grumpybox:** Do you want a pic of my valve too? It won't be as good but I can try

**Cons4Eva:** Hmm...

**Cons4Eva:** No, I'll leave that one a mystery until we meet in person.  <3

**Grumpybox:** Can I get a pic of you?

**Cons4Eva:** You haven't gotten my tentacles out.

**Grumpybox:** Oh...

**Cons4Eva:** I should say, they are out right now in real life, but in this story, they're still concealed.

**Grumpybox:** Can you unconceal them then?

**Cons4Eva:** Maaaybe. ;;;)

**Grumpybox:** I rub at your groin

**Cons4Eva:** I moan and gently wrap a hand around your spike while another one teases your valve entrance.

**Grumpybox:** I grip at your rear

**Cons4Eva:** My tentacles protrude out. Two wrap around each of your thighs and gently urge them apart. Another two wrap around your your upper arms to pull you closer. Another grips your hand and moves it behind your back.

**Grumpybox:** I move my legs apart

**Grumpybox:** Five tentacles?

**Cons4Eva:** A sixth tentacle replaces my hand and rubs against your valve. My final tentacle wraps around the base of your spike.

**Grumpybox:** Seven tentacles?

**Cons4Eva:** Yeah.

**Grumpybox:** Can I have a picture now?

**Cons4Eva:** Of course.

**Grumpybox:** Oh, you have milnean ribbing too

**Cons4Eva:** It's in all Dire Wraiths. I'm surprised your research didn't mention that.

**Grumpybox:** I was concerned with the number

**Cons4Eva:** My go back to dipping along your seams to tease the sensitive wires. I continue to stroke along your valve and pump your spike, maintaining a slow pace.

**Grumpybox:** Wait

**Grumpybox:** Where are your... everything?

**Cons4Eva:** Two of my arms are on the sides of your torso, the other two are along your hips. I have one tentacle around each of your thighs, so two on your legs total. Then another two are on your arms, one is holding your hand behind your back, one is at your valve and one is on your spike.

**Cons4Eva:** Does that clear everything up?

**Grumpybox:** Yeah thanks

**Grumpybox:** I pull you close and kiuss your foreheaed  
 ****

**Cons4Eva:** I slowly slip my tentacle inside your valve. You feel so wet.

**Grumpybox:** It feekls rewaally good

**Grumpybox:** I put my hand over ther tentacle on my spike and begin ti pump  
 ****

**Cons4Eva:** That's really hot, your hand on my tentacle. My grip on your limbs tightens and I thrust into you with more vigor.

**Grumpybox:** I jerk fadter. Ii'm really close now  
 ****

**Cons4Eva:** Grumpy... You feel so good...   
****

**Grumpybox:** i'm gonna oberload  
 ****

**Cons4Eva:** Me too.

**Grumpybox:** So, I overloaded...

**Grumpybox:** I don't know what happens nect in this scenario  
 ****

**Cons4Eva:** Normally clean up and cuddling. But, we can't exactly do that.

**Cons4Eva:** Well, we can clean up but not together.

**Grumpybox:** I would like to cuddle with you when we see eacg other  
 ****

**Cons4Eva:** You said you were stopping on Distea? I should be able to stop there...

**Grumpybox:** I loik forward to it

 

**Author's Note:**

> For authenticy, I typed the last of Crankcase's lines with one hand.


End file.
